Sous la carapace
by Wordslover
Summary: Une petite fic bien simple que j'ai écrite il y a un moment. Si le coeur vous en dit...   De mon point de vue, ce n'est pas du sonadow... Mais si vous le voyez autrement, à votre aise CX...


**Eh... salut!^^**

**Je vous ai manqué? Ouais, je sais; je sors de nul-part avec un one-shot que j'ai écris sans vraiment penser à ce que je faisais. Il s'est passé un tas de trucs dans ma vie et... j'ai comme laissé tomber les fics, autant en lecture qu'en écriture. J'essaie de m'y remettre, mais... Enfin... on passe tous par des périodes moins chouettes, pas vrai?**

**Je vous offre ce texte juste comme ça. Ça fait un moment qu'il traîne et, d'après mon souvenir, c'est assez ordinaire. J'avais écrit cette fic d'une traite et je ne l'ai jamais retravaillée. Pour ceux qui ont de hautes attentes (et ils ont tellement raison:P), je ne crois pas que j'y réponde avec ce one-shot. **

**Si vous aimez, tant mieux pour vous^^**

.

.

SOUS LA CARAPACE

.

.

C'est une soirée tranquille dans le chalet que partage la joyeuse bande pour une semaine. Après une longue excursion en forêt et un souper près d'un feu de camps, tous sont plutôt sur les rotules.

- Ooh! J'ai littéralement les pieds en compote! geint Rouge en massant les orteils de son pied droit.

- Normal quand on marche en forêt pendant des heures avec les bottes que tu portes, remarque Knuckles. Les talons hauts ne sont juste pas faits pour ça.

- Il a un point là... appuie Tails avec amusement.

- Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est en pleine nature qu'il faut pour autant négliger son apparence, se défend la blanche chauve-souris. Hé! Bonne nuit Shadow!

Celui à qui elle s'est adressée poursuit son chemin comme si il n'avait rien entendu et il disparaît derrière une porte. Rouge soupire et hausse les épaules. Elle n'en veut pas au hérisson noir pour son attitude.

- Je pense qu'il nous a assez vus pour aujourd'hui, déclare-t-elle. C'est même étonnant qu'il ne soit pas plus grognon que ça...

- Parce qu'il peut l'être encore plus? s'étonne Knuckles. Même dans mes pires jours, je n'agis pas de façon aussi rustre...

- Moi je ne parierais pas là-dessus... glisse Sonic sur un ton narquois en faisant son entrée dans la pièce. T'as plutôt un sale caractère quand tu t'y mets...

Il est aussitôt fusillé par le regard violet et furibond du gardien.

- Je n'ai pas un sale caractère! proteste ce dernier. C'est toi qui passes ton temps à me chercher!

- Mais il fait justement ça pour que tu t'emportes Knuckles, intervient Tails avec un sourire. Et toi, tu marches à tous les coups... comme maintenant.

Rouge se met à rigoler, suivie d'Amy qui pose la revue qu'elle était entrain de regarder.

- Ça c'est bien vrai Tails! approuve la seconde. Mais Knuckles ne fait pas comme si on existait pas, au moins... Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, c'est un comportement qui m'horripile.

Un court silence suit cette déclaration.

- Je dois avouer que ça ne me plaît pas particulièrement, confie songeusement Tails.

- Je vous comprends... Moi-même, il m'arrive d'en avoir marre, observe Rouge. Mais Shadow est tel qu'il est et il faut faire avec... C'est sa personnalité, c'est tout.

- Ouais... comme si on avait le choix... grommèle Knuckles. En tout cas, je suis bien content de ne pas avoir à partager ma chambre avec ce bout-en-train...

Il lève le regard vers Sonic avec un rictus en coin car c'est lui qui a hérité de Shadow comme compagnon de chambre. Le hérisson bleu secoue doucement la tête en fermant les paupières.

- Allons... ce n'est pas si mal... proteste-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu veux être gentil Sonicou... se désole Amy. Il ne t'adresse la parole que pour t'insulter et le reste du temps, il t'ignore complètement. Tu vas nous faire croire que tu apprécies être traité de la sorte?

Sonic roule des yeux et balaie le tout du revers de la main.

- Tu exagères Amy, comme la plupart du temps, fait-il avec lassitude. Je vais dormir si ça ne vous fait rien. Je suis claqué!

Après les habituels "bonne nuit", le hérisson se dirige vers sa chambre. La conversation se poursuit entre ses amis et il peut les entendre continuer à argumenter.

- Je trouve aussi que tu exagères Amy, remarque Tails sans malice.

- À peine... réplique cette dernière.

- Ça va... Parlons d'autre chose, voulez-vous? s'exaspère Rouge. Vous allez me donner la migraine et j'ai déjà assez d'avoir mal aux pieds...

- Ce n'est pas notre faute si tu es trop coquette pour te chausser convenablement... se moque Knuckles. Aïe! Hé! Tu n'es pas obligée de devenir violente parce ça t'agace que j'aie raison... _OW!_

Tails et Amy se mettent à rigoler et Sonic doit se retenir pour ne pas faire de même. Parfois, il a l'impression que Knuckles est masochiste tant il a le don de s'attirer des plaies et des bosses. Il devrait pourtant savoir que critiquer la tenue vestimentaire d'une fille est risqué, surtout quand il s'agit de Rouge.

Avec précaution, Sonic tourne la poignée de la porte et l'ouvre. Il la referme ensuite derrière lui et il jette un coup d'œil vers le lit qui est parallèle au sien. La forme immobile et silencieuse de Shadow suggère qu'il dort. Sonic se rend donc à son propre lit sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne pas le réveiller. Il s'assoit sur le matelas pour retirer ses gants et ses espadrilles, puis il regarde à nouveau vers l'autre lit.

- Bonne nuit, Shadow, murmure-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Cela fait, il s'installe confortablement entre ses couvertures et soupire d'aise. Il clôt les paupières et se détend. Il ne lui faut pas beaucoup de temps avant d'être gagné par l'assoupissement qui précède le sommeil.

Quelque chose vient cependant interrompre ce processus. Sonic ouvre les yeux.

Il y a des mouvements furtifs dans la chambre...

Instinctivement, il se redresse dans son lit. Près de la fenêtre, une silhouette familière a un léger sursaut et se tourne dans sa direction.

- Shadow? s'étonne le hérisson bleu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout?

- Je regarde par la fenêtre, laisse tomber l'interpellé d'une voix grave et monocorde. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te réveiller.

- Ça va... Il aurait d'abord fallu que je dorme pour que tu me réveilles...

Shadow émet un léger grognement, puis le silence se réinstalle. Il tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et la froide lumière de l'astre lunaire éclaire sa figure. Son expression est aussi sombre que d'habitude, mais aussi très songeuse.

D'un naturel volubile, Sonic doit se mordre la langue pour ne pas lui demander ce qu'il y a. C'est toujours lui qui initie leurs rares conversations. Cette fois, il veut que son taciturne compagnon en contrôle le contenu, peu importe le temps que cela prendra.

Après plusieurs minutes, sa patience est récompensée.

- Tu es bien silencieux, hérisson... constate Shadow, sans cesser de contempler la nuit par la fenêtre.

- Je sais, oui, approuve-t-il.

Shadow tourne légèrement la tête dans sa direction et le héros au pelage bleu imagine très bien le regard qu'il lui lance. Il se sent un peu ridicule, mais il tient bon dans sa résolution.

- Peu importe... laisse tomber son ténébreux interlocuteur en croisant les bras.

Il reporte son attention vers la fenêtre et un autre long moment s'écoule avant qu'il se décide à reprendre la parole.

- Pourquoi as-tu pris ma défense? interroge-t-il abruptement.

Sonic est pris au dépourvu.

- Tu veux dire... tout-à-l'heure? Tu as entendu alors?

Un signe de tête lui confirme qu'il voit juste. Il glisse une main entre ses piquants pour se gratter le cou.

- Eh bien... je n'ai pas vraiment pris ta défense, à dire vrai... confesse-t-il avec un certain embarras. Je pense réellement ce que j'ai dit, même si ça peut te sembler étrange...

Shadow décroise les bras avec lenteur et lui fait face de la même manière.

- Oui, c'est étrange, affirme-t-il sur un ton beaucoup moins ferme. Parce qu'ils ont raison à mon sujet, y compris Amy Rose. C'est d'autant plus étrange que tu es celui avec qui je suis le plus exécrable.

Le hérisson assis sur son lit baisse la tête.

- Je sais... mais je m'y suis accoutumé, je crois... explique-t-il, l'air songeur. Pour être franc Shadow, ça ne m'a jamais vraiment affecté, même si je démontrais le contraire à l'occasion. C'était plus par fierté et par orgueil qu'autre chose. Au fond, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu changes... parce c'est ce qui fait que tu es toi...

Il voit Shadow lever les yeux au plafond.

- Ne me sers pas ce genre de phrase toute faite, par pitié, laisse-t-il tomber avec un certain dégoût.

- Mais... c'est que ça explique vraiment bien ce que je ressens... se justifie Sonic en tripotant sa couverture.

Le ténébreux hérisson semble peser la véracité de ces mots, puis il clôt les paupières.

- Tu as tort de penser ainsi, révèle sa voix basse.

Sonic prend un air confus.

- Hein?

Les épaules de Shadow se voûtent et il baisse la tête.

- J'en ai assez d'être ce que je suis, poursuit-il. Assez de me sentir à l'écart, d'avoir cette impression de vide en moi... d'être incapable de me lier à qui que ce soit... J'aimerais pouvoir... y changer quelque chose...

Sonic est forcé de prêter l'oreille car le ton de son interlocuteur est presque inintelligible. Cela ne l'empêche pas de capter la détresse dans ses paroles et d'en ressentir un pincement dans la poitrine, cependant.

- Et... qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche? demande-t-il avec douceur.

Le hérisson noir a un mouvement d'irritation.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'y prendre, confesse-t-il avec désemparement. Je n'ai jamais eu affaire à ce genre de... problème avant maintenant... Je n'arrive pas à baisser ma garde. Je ne me souviens même plus de ce que l'on peut éprouver lorsque l'on est détendu...

Immobile, Sonic le considère avec de grands yeux. Bien que Shadow n'ait rien d'un joyeux luron, il semblait s'être plus ou moins adapté à sa vie, jusqu'ici... Or, ce n'est pas le cas.

Puis, sa stupéfaction passée, le jeune hérisson bleu est saisi de culpabilité. Si il avait été plus concerné par son sombre double, il se serait sûrement aperçu de quelque chose. Il ne lui reste donc qu'à se reprendre.

- Si tu veux, je pourrais... t'aider à t'en rappeler... propose-t-il timidement.

Shadow le regarde comme si il venait de dire le plus affreux des gros mots.

- Euh... oublie ça... se rétracte Sonic avec empressement.

Le regard flamboyant de l'autre occupant de la chambre continue de le fixer, ce qui le rend mal-à-l'aise.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de dor-

- Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par « t'aider t'en rappeler »?

Encore une fois, Sonic est pris de court.

- Bien... je sais pas trop... Je pourrais peut-être te proposer des trucs qui favorisent la détente... Enfin... ceux que je connais et qui fonctionnent relativement bien pour moi...

Shadow penche un peu la tête, songeur.

- Ce n'est pas tout-à-fait idiot ce que tu dis là, remarque-t-il ensuite.

- Vraiment? hésite l'autre.

Le premier expire lentement.

- Je poserai un jugement définitif quand j'aurai entendu ce que tu as comme solutions.

Un sourire illumine les traits de Sonic.

- Tu acceptes alors?

- Je croyais avoir été clair que oui.

- Super! Alors voilà... Quand je veux me détendre, je trouve un endroit tranquille et qui me plaît. Souvent, je m'allonge simplement sur l'herbe et je regarde les nuages...

Shadow tourne instinctivement la tête vers la fenêtre. Il n'y a aucun nuage, mais la lune est exceptionnellement belle.

- Un clair de lune peut faire l'affaire aussi, ajoute Sonic. L'important, c'est que ça capte ton intérêt, en fait...

- Je vois, comprend son interlocuteur.

- Ensuite, tu t'installes confortablement. De préférence couché, mais s'assoir convient également.

Shadow se dirige donc vers son lit. Il rencontre un problème, cependant.

- Je ne peux pas voir la lune de mon lit, constate-t-il.

- Ah? Eh bien... tu n'as qu'à... te servir du mien alors... propose son compagnon de chambre, plein de bonne volonté.

- Très bien.

Un instant plus tard, le hérisson noir s'assoit sur le bord du lit qu'occupe toujours Sonic. Celui-ci va se lever pour laisser toute la place, mais Shadow ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

- Que dois-je faire à présent? interroge-t-il en contemplant l'astre lunaire.

- Euh... ça aide de respirer lentement et profondément... Et essayer de trouver des tensions pour les relâcher aussi... Moi, par exemple, je m'aperçois souvent que je serre les mâchoires ou que j'ai les épaules crispées, alors je relâche le tout. Ça me fait vraiment du bien.

Shadow semble un peu étonné par cette révélation et ses iris incandescents viennent se poser sur le jeune héros.

- J'ai les mâchoires et les épaules tendues en ce moment, confie-t-il.

- Ce sont de symptômes assez répandus de tension, informe Sonic avec un petit hochement du chef. Ce n'est donc pas étonnant que nous les ayons tous les deux.

Pendant un instant, Shadow a l'air de s'interroger sur la question.

- Continue, encourage-t-il finalement en revenant à la lune.

- D'accord... consent Sonic. Ce que j'aime bien aussi, c'est de la musique douce... Ça masque les autres bruits et... bien... c'est agréable...

- De la musique?

- Oui... tu veux que je te fasse entendre quelque chose?

Shadow hausse les épaules. Le hérisson bleu interprète ce signe de manière positive et il tend le bras vers sa table de chevet. Il allume le radio-réveil qui s'y trouve et le règle sur une station diffusant le style de musique désiré.

Après un moment, Shadow découvre que c'est effectivement agréable à écouter.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis? s'enquiert son "conseiller en détente".

- C'est bien, répond-t-il.

- Et... comment tu te sens?

Le hérisson noir réfléchit avant de répondre.

- Mieux.

Sonic émet un léger rire.

- J'ai atteint mon but alors! se réjouit-il,

Pendant plusieurs secondes, personne ne pipe mot.

- C'est tout? questionne soudain Shadow.

- Oui... enfin... il y a une autre option, mais je ne crois pas que tu l' apprécierais...

Le hérisson aux stries rouges fait de nouveau face à son voisin de lit.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- C'est qu'elle implique une certaine collaboration...

Sonic esquisse un sourire gêné et se frotte l'arrière du cou tandis que deux yeux de couleur feu attendent des précisions.

- Des... contacts physiques... fait-il en baissant le regard. On appelle ça un massage...

Un petit mouvement de recul accueille ces mots et Sonic relève les yeux. Ils rencontrent ceux de Shadow, qui reflètent un certain trouble.

- Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai dit que tu ne l' apprécierais pas? Je sais que... tu ne raffoles pas de ce genre de trucs... déclare le hérisson bleu sur un ton compréhensif. Alors, on a qu'à s'en tenir aux autres et ça ira...

Devant lui, son interlocuteur continue de le dévisager avec ce même éclat troublé dans les prunelles. Il s'y est, cependant, ajouté une certaine curiosité. Ce deuxième élément vient renforcer la gêne du hérisson bleu et ses joues se mettent à rosir.

- Euh... je... bafouille-t-il stupidement. Je crois que... nous avons fait le tour de la question...

- En quoi des contacts peuvent amener la détente? s'intrigue Shadow, ignorant sa déclaration. J'ai plutôt l'impression du contraire quand cela se produit...

- Oh... euh... ça dépend de... de bien des choses, tu sais...

- Lesquelles?

Sonic avale sa salive et son regard devient fuyant. En fait, il le promène partout, sauf sur le visage de son comparse.

- Lesquelles? répète-t-il nerveusement. Euh... enfin... du degré de confiance et... de bonne entente... Tu vois, pour qu'il y ait ce genre de... disons, d'intimité, il faut se sentir bien en compagnie de... l'autre personne...

Très attentif, le hérisson strié de bandes rouges étudie le jeune héros. C'est étrange de le voir ainsi, mal assuré et hésitant. Il a presque l'air d'un gamin.

- Je veux dire... assez bien pour qu'on ait envie que... qu'elle nous touche... poursuit Sonic. C'est essentiel pour que ça marche... je crois...

- Tu crois? répète Shadow en penchant la tête de biais. N'as-tu pas expérimenté la chose?

Sonic prend un air effaré et son visage se colore complètement de rose.

- Hein? Mais non! s'écrie-t-il.

Aussitôt après, il regrette sa réaction et la couleur de sa figure s'accentue encore. Et la façon dont Shadow lève un sourcil ne fait que confirmer qu'il n'agit pas rationnellement.

- Euh... hésite-t-il.

C'est tout ce qu'il réussit à prononcer comme parole pour la simple raison qu'il n'en trouve pas d'autre.

- …

Devant lui, son interlocuteur semble attendre qu'il s'explique. Cette fois, Sonic lui serait infiniment reconnaissant si il pouvait dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

- Pourquoi aborder le sujet si tu n'as pas le savoir nécessaire pour le faire adéquatement? s'irrite tout-à-coup Shadow. Peut-être comptais-tu te servir de moi comme cobaye?

Sonic se retrouve soudain dans l'incapacité de respirer. Le "n'importe quoi" n'incluait pas ce genre de question, de toute évidence. Le regard démesurément écarquillé, il ouvre et referme la bouche sans émettre le moindre son. En désespoir de cause, il secoue négativement de la tête. L'air inquisiteur de Shadow fait progressivement place à une mine renfrognée, assez habituelle chez-lui, et il pousse un léger grognement. Après quoi, le silence prend à nouveau possession de la pièce.

De son côté, Sonic s'efforce de retrouver ses moyens et de se calmer. Malheureusement, c'est difficile vu que la source de son stress est assise en face de lui, sur son lit. Quelle ironie; il prétend enseigner comment se détendre et il n'y arrive même pas lui-même.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter pourtant...

C'est d'une voix triste et posée que Shadow a dit ces mots. Oubliant une partie de son malaise, Sonic lève les yeux et découvre que le hérisson noir contemple de nouveau la lune.

- Les gens ne se sentent pas bien et en confiance en ma compagnie, ajoute-t-il. Et il en sera toujours ainsi.

Sur cette déclaration fataliste, il se met debout et marche vers son lit d'un pas lent. Sonic le suit du regard, mortifié.

- Shadow... ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... proteste-t-il. Il y a d'autres éléments à considérer dans... ce genre de... situation...

Le hérisson bleu grimace devant sa difficulté à s'exprimer. Si il n'était pas aussi malhabile avec le sujet, tout irait beaucoup mieux...

- J'en ai assez de cette discussion, laisse tomber Shadow en gagnant son lit. Maintenant, je vais faire ce que je devrais être entrain de faire depuis longtemps, c'est-à-dire dormir.

- Mais... Shad...

L'air peiné, Sonic le regarde s'installer pour dormir. Si cela se trouve, le hérisson noir est encore plus démoralisé qu'il ne l'était avant son intervention. Ses oreilles s'abaissent sous le poids des remords.

- Je suis désolé, fait-il avec sincérité.

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, rétorque Shadow sur un ton inexpressif. Cela démontre seulement que je ne peux pas compter sur une aide extérieure. J'ai agi dans un moment de faiblesse et cela ne se reproduira plus.

Sonic pince les lèvres. Ces paroles sont celles d'un être résigné à son sort. Avec sa vaine tentative d'aide, il a éteint tout espoir de recevoir un coup de main chez Shadow.

Comment réparer, à présent?

Le héros fait alors ce qu'il a toujours fait: il se laisse guider par ce qu'il ressent. Et ce qu'il ressent, c'est que Shadow a besoin de réconfort. Comme les paroles ne semblent pas fonctionner, il va s'exprimer autrement. En d'autres mots, il va agir.

Il se lève donc et va droit vers le lit du hérisson noir. Ce dernier est couché dos à lui et n'a pas de réaction. Sonic s'accroupit et pose ses mains sur le bord du matelas. Après un instant d'hésitation, il étend le bras et touche doucement l'épaule de celui qu'il osait à peine regarder tout-à-l'heure. Le corps allongé a un léger tressautement, mais il ne retire pas sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? fuse une voix où perce la stupéfaction.

- Je te montre que je suis bien et en confiance en ta compagnie, répond timidement l'auteur du "méfait". Si je ne l'ai pas fait avant, c'est seulement parce que ça me paraissait déplacé et... que je ne voulais pas d'un coup de poing en pleine poire... Ne cogne pas trop fort, tu veux? Je ne dors pas très bien quand j'ai le nez cassé...

Sonic a dit ces deux dernières phrases à la blague, mais il n'en redoute pas moins un geste intempestif. Or, son potentiel agresseur ne remue pas le petit doigt. Les secondes s'écoulent et Sonic commence à se demander si il ne lui a pas causé un choc traumatique l'ayant plongé dans un état de catatonie.

- Je ne crois pas qu'un coup de poing serait justifié, déclare enfin Shadow d'un ton bas. J'ignore ce qui le serait, en fait.

- Nous sommes deux alors, confie son interlocuteur avec embarras en retirant sa main de sur son épaule. Tout ce que je veux, c'est remettre les pendules à l'heure... peu importe les conséquences...

Shadow tourne un peu la tête, faisant mine de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

- Je suppose que tu as meilleure conscience, à présent... remarque-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Avec un soupir, Sonic se redresse.

- J'avoue que oui. Mais ce n'est pas qu'une question de conscience... explique-t-il. Quand un ami a besoin d'une tape dans le dos, c'est normal pour moi d'intervenir.

Il retourne ensuite vers son propre lit, intérieurement affecté que Shadow croit qu'il a uniquement agi pour se donner bonne conscience.

- Ton effort est apprécié, déclare alors le hérisson noir avec une douceur exceptionnelle chez-lui.

Sonic s'arrête, surpris par ce fait. Quand il réalise qu'il vient d'être pratiquement remercié, un sourire joyeux et fier illumine ses traits.

- C'est quand tu veux Shadow, déclare-t-il en retrouvant son naturel insouciant. Alors bonne nuit et... fais de beaux rêves!

Un marmonnement agacé lui répond, mais cela n'altère en rien sa bonne humeur. Car comme l'a si bien dit Rouge: « Shadow est tel qu'il est et il faut faire avec... C'est sa personnalité, c'est tout.»

.

.

FIN

.

.

**Savez quoi? J'ai l'impression que je vais faire comme bien des artistes: produire un seul bon tube et tomber ensuite dans l'oubli X). Mais non, je suis pas pessimiste! Ma fic _Lui et moi_**** est super et je le sais, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir renouveler cet exploit. Et alors? Je pourrai toujours essayer ;)**

******À je ne sais pas trop quand,**

******Wordslover  
**


End file.
